Mistletoe
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: Yugi wanted to throw a couple's party on Christmas Eve. The gang thought this was a chance to get two people together. For his part, Duke sent a strange green and red plant from California. A bit of Christmas fluff. Pairings: Seto/Joey, Yugi/Tea, Tristan/Serenity.


Mistletoe

Yugi suggested a couple's party for Christmas Eve. Tea, Tristan, Duke and Serenity were all for it. They thought it was it would work to gently push two people they loved into confessing. As it turned out, Duke couldn't come but he promised to send some flowers from California.

"The flowers I have in mind will certainly move things forward for the two idiots." He said.

When Yugi opened the box, it turned out to be not flowers at all. It was a ball of leaves with red berries all over. As the gang puzzled over the oddity, Tea found a note at the bottom of the box. She read the note and blushed as she read about the British tradition of kissing under the mistletoe, and that has long since spread far and wide in the West. Serenity shyly smiled at Tristan and Yugi and Tea blushed. The gang was starting to understand Duke's plan.

On Christmas Eve, Joey helped decorate the Mutou living room. There was a small tree where the TV usually sat. The older folks were watching a movie on it down in the kitchen so the kids could have their party. They moved the couch across the hall into someone's bedroom. This opened up a lot of room for dancing. They put up some streamers and taped a paper Santa and reindeer on the wall. It was corny and silly but that was what made it fun. Yugi set up his speakers and MP3player. The girls set up the punch and snacks. Then Tristan got a stepladder and hung the mistletoe. It hung down from the center of the room just above Tristan's head.

"What is that thing?" Joey asked.

The gang laughed and the girls explained how it worked.

"Big brother, isn't there someone you want to kiss?" Asked Serenity as Joey blushed. Tristan put an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder and said:

"Come on Romeo, we all know you like Kaiba. This way you don't have to say anything, just kiss him."

"Besides Kaiba's been to America a bunch of times. He probably knows all about it." Said Tea.

"If you are scared just aim for the cheek. That's how I started. Baby steps." Suggested Yugi.

"Thanks guys, the more I think about it, the more I think it could work." Grinned Joey. He was getting excited. He had a feeling Kaiba liked him. The girls were convinced Joey was the real reason Kaiba admitted to a friendship and joined the gang a few months ago.

Now that the room was decorated, everyone split up to different rooms to change clothes. Joey was glad he brought his green sweater. He thought he looked his best in it. Kaiba seemed to like it too, the last time he wore it, the guy's eyes followed him around the room. He wore black pants and styled his hair and his look was complete. He was glad it was a simple house party and they could just relax. He heard music and came out of the bedroom. He found the guys dressed in sweaters their girlfriends picked out. Tristan was in blue and Yugi in white. They also wore black pants. The girls joined them and their boyfriends admired them. Tea wore a red dress that showed off her dancer legs and Serenity wore a pink dress with a longer skirt than Tea's.

Joey wondered what was holding up Kaiba. School was closed for winter break but Kaiba Corp. was open for business. Kaiba did end the business day early and gave his staff Christmas Day off. The plan was he was going to go home change and come over after he dropped Mokuba at his party. After Joey looked at his watch for the fifth time, he decided to talk to his sister on the other side of the room.

Soon the doorbell rang and they all waited for Kaiba to come upstairs. Kaiba came in and began to greet everyone. Joey grinned as his love interest was wearing a sweeter that matched his eyes. Then Kaiba bonked his head on the greenery and the girls giggled.

"Mistletoe?" Yugi, where did you find mistletoe in this part of the world?"

"Duke sent it over as a present."

"Oh." Said Kaiba, a bit distracted. He was thinking things over and then he looked over to Joey and smirked. His brilliant mind connected the dots and if everything went well, Duke would get a present in return. Kaiba wondered how to get Joey under the mistletoe. Yugi supplied the answer as he turned up the music and the couples began to dance. Kaiba went to claim his dance partner. Joey saw him coming and took a deep breath. Kaiba silently held out his hand and Joey smiled and took it. Kaiba led them around the room, moving closer to the center where the mistletoe hung. Joey realized Kaiba was taking the lead and Joey let them. After all this mistletoe thing still mystified him, and it seemed Kaiba knew all about it.

The established couples took the lead. Yugi and Tea have been dating the longest and from long practice, knew how to bend and stretch to make contact. They had a short smooch and danced away. Tristan knew Serenity would be too bashful for a lip lock and came up with something else. He got on one knee and kissed her hand. Serenity giggled and kissed his forehead in return. They moved to the refreshment table. Kaiba saw his opportunity. He pulled Joey's hand through his arm and escorted Joey to the center. He turned to Joey, bent down and kissed Joey on the lips. The moment their lips touched, pent up feelings were set free. The kiss turned fiery and the two clutched at each other. Tea, Yugi, and Tristan grinned at each other over their success. However, Serenity was embarrassed for her brother and covered her eyes. Tristan realized it was going on too long and stuck his fingers in his mouth and blew a loud whistle. The player was in between songs, so it was a very loud sound and the noise startled Joey and Kaiba. However, Kaiba didn't want to waste the moment.

"Joey, I like you, please go out with me."

"Yeah, I will go out with you, because I like you too."

The other cheered. They congratulated the new couple and dancing resumed. Kaiba held his new boyfriend closer and they danced. Joey not wanting to be undone, danced them under the greenery and gave his boyfriend a long kiss that made the others woof whistle.

"I don't get this tradition, but it is handy." Said Joey as he pulled Kaiba to the refreshment table.

"Those Westerners are always kissing each other. But I agree, it is a handy way of telling people how you feel." Said Kaiba as he took a slice of pizza.

"We should thank Duke for his help."

"Leave the gift to me. You can write a note."

"Alright. I'll zap him an email."

"Perfect."

The new couple smiled and chatted.

Yugi and Tea became the experts at speed kissing. They liked to dance fast and kiss quickly. This led to a lot of giggles. The whole night, Serenity was too bashful to kiss on the lips. The closest she came was on the cheek. Kaiba reassured her there was only one rule. You had to kiss the one you are with under the mistletoe.

"Serenity, promise me you only meet me under the mistletoe." Said Tristan.

"Of course. With one exception." Responded his girlfriend. Tristan felt a wave of jealousy as she beckoned someone over. Joey came to the center of the room and got his kiss on the cheek. The siblings hugged and parted to their boyfriends.

Toward the end of the night, they ate Christmas cake and toasted with sparking juice. It was a fun night of friendship and love. Grandpa broke up the party at midnight and sent the kids home. Kaiba offered his limo to get them home safety. Joey got one last kiss before he walked his sister to their door. Joey let them in and he asked:

"Did you have fun Serenity?" He whispered as they could hear their father snoring away. The old man slept better since he gave up drinking.

"I had a great time." Whispered Serenity.

"Even with the kissing?"

"I was embarrassed but it was fun."

"I'm glad."

"I'm happy for you big brother."

"I'm happy too. Next year is going to be a sweet one with my new boyfriend."

"I'm sure it will. Well, goodnight."

"Night Serenity."

Joey went to bed and suppressed a giggle as Kaiba sent him one last message via text.

"Goodnight Joey."

"Night Kaiba."

"You can call me Seto."

"Thanks Seto. Night."

"Goodnight."

Joey fell asleep with a contented smile on his face. He was happy with his own situation and the happiness of his friends and family. It was a good Christmas.

ceo

Please review.


End file.
